


4 Sniper/Spy prompts

by Zenytra



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cold Weather, Driving, Fever, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: just 4 super short sniper/spy prompt stories.





	4 Sniper/Spy prompts

**1\. Dance**

Tight, yet gentle grip of his hand on his leather gloved one gave the feeling of comfort to both of them. The familiar old melody of the dusty, yet reliable record player flowed trough them as they held each other. "I didn't know you could dance mon cher." Spy pressed his forehead gently to the marksman's chest, as they slowly moved in sync with the music, surrounded by the candle lit room. "I'm full of surprises spook." Sniper gave a smile, voice barely above a whisper as it melted into the music.

 

**2\. Fever**

Everyone saw it, Spy denied it. Heavy had caught him in the hall, the french man's face was pale as a sheet. Heavy had seen as the Spy had feverishly wobbled in the corridor, eventually having to lean against the wall for support to stand. He had asked if Spy needed any help, Spy refused, assuring the giant that he was fine. Everyone in the base had tried talking to him, asking if he was really alright. Every time, Spy had waved a hand, to confirm that it really was nothing.

The slow, uneven knock had startled Sniper from his reading. He looked away from the text and glanced the van door. He then looked at the watch, 0.03. Sniper set the newspaper down and approached the door with caution, his trustworthy kukri in reach. Finally, he opened the door.

"Catch me." Spy muttered. "What-" Sniper couldn't finish his sentence before dropping the knife and catching the collapsing man in his arms.

 

**3\. Stuck**

"Any luck?" Sniper asked, as he himself tried to find anything of the tiny stock prison that would be fragile enough to break. "Non, everything is frozen shut." Spy replied after examining every corner of the small space, coming to the simple conclusion, they were stuck. "Ah bloody hell.." Sniper cursed under his breath. "Oi guess we have to just wait." Sniper said in defeat as he walked across the tiny space to sit on the wooden crates that took half of the space of the area they were trapped in. Spy gave a moment of silence to think, but eventually sat beside the marksman.

The air was getting definitely colder by the minute. The two of them had sat there in silence, trying to listen any signs of life of anyone outside of the frozen shack. No one. Only silence and the occasional howls of the wind. Sniper tug his scarf closer to his face, every movement felt numb, he wasn't sure if his toes were even attached on his body anymore.

Their breaths were visible, and the shack was slowly being swallowed by the upcoming night.

Sniper felt slight shivering beside him, Spy had tried to keep his composure as long as he could, apparently trying not to show any sings of weakness, but eventually giving up to the cold. Sniper stared at him for a while, his thoughts were blur of the exhaustion, but eventually managed to move. He had to. "Hold on." Sniper removed the scarf around his neck slowly, awkwardly but surely he opened it to a large blanket like cape and stiffly swirled it around both of their shoulders. "Tuck in." Sniper didn't need to repeat before Spy curled his arms as tightly as he could around the australian. "Merci.." Spy whispered, his voice disappearing into the silent frozen room.

"Don't mention it." Sniper replied, too tired to say anything more.

 

**4\. Drive**

Sniper couldn't do anything but chuckle to Spy's pouting beside him, and seeing clearly the need of a cigarette. "Oi mate cheer up, just 2 more hours and we'll be there." Sniper suggested with a smile, to which Spy turned his head away. "Aw don't be like that luv, I'm gonna get bored if you keep being quiet." Sniper teased with a playful tone.

The humming of the engine filled the long silence, Sniper kept his sight on the road, watching as the street lamps flickered on illuminating the ground with bright yellow color. "Something bothering you?" Sniper asked, silently hoping to get some kind of an answer. "Non. I suppose I'm just tired." Spy replied, voice barely above the engine's noise. "Yeah, the day was a bit of a bitch. The enemy Pyro gave you a bit hard time." Sniper thought back the day's battle. "Heh, guess I wasn't so great either." Sniper admitted to which Spy chuckled a bit. "So great you say? You couldn't take down the blu's Heavy. Who in fact was standing in the field most of the time." Spy giggled with a tired tone. "Oi! I was distracted!" Sniper claimed, but laughed shortly after. "Yes yes, distracted." Spy smirked. "What? I really was! It's not easy when you know that there's a another sniper that you gotta take care of first." Sniper argued waving his other hand as he spoke. "Yes, there  _was_ a sniper before I stabbed him in the back, come to think of it, might have been one of my easiest kills. Not that it was a surprise" "Oi!"

The conversation continued, as so did the time. 

"-So I don't think he would be so mad about that anymore. What do you think?" Sniper asked, but getting no reply. He shifted his gaze to the person sitting next to him, who now was leaning his head on his shoulder, eyes closed. Sniper smiled, shifting his gaze at the road and the appearing RED base in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> What? Fanfiction about this really old game? Whaaat? No but seriously I love teamfortress 2 and really wanted to write something. ^^ This is my first fic I ever have written, like, EVER so that's why it's (they're) really short (shorts). So I'm not that experienced. And english isn't my language so grammar isn't the best. ^^ But hope you can enjoy and tell me what you think. <3


End file.
